Let's have dinner
by RomanaIV
Summary: John Watson chega em casa em um dia qualquer.


Os dias do doutor John Watson passavam um após o outro, de acordo com a infame progressão do tempo. Tudo ia bem em sua vida. Havia conhecido uma boa mulher, pela qual se apaixonara - e acabou casando com ela. Foram morar a uma razoável distância de Baker Street, em uma simpática casa de dois andares, com paredes coloridas, uma lareira e vários itens de decoração. Não havia mais cabeças na geladeira ou paredes com marcas de tiro. Mary passou tardes escutando todas as fantásticas histórias envolvendo certo detetive. Uma pena, gostaria de tê-lo conhecido. Agora, quase dois anos depois, John parecia ter se adaptado muito bem a nova vida que levava. Há quase dois anos, seu blog estava parado.

É em mais uma dessas noites comuns que nossa história começa. John havia se atrasado para voltar para casa, devido a um compromisso de última hora. Chegou em casa debaixo de chuva. Procurou as chaves no bolso, abrindo depressa a fechadura. Bateu a porta atrás de si com mais força do que pretendia.

- John? - Veio a voz de Mary, seguida pela presença da mesma. Exugava as mãos em um pano - típico sinal de que vinha da cozinha.

- Olá. - Ele respondeu, beijando a testa da esposa. - Desculpe pelo atraso. Precisei ir buscar uma coisa.

- Sem problema. Seja bonzinho e converse com as visitas enquanto eu termino o jantar. Por que você não avisou que teriamos visitas? - Perguntou, voltando para a cozinha às pressas.

- Visitas? Que vis-

Qualquer coisa que John pretendia dizer, nunca chegou a ser proferida. Ali em sua sala de estar com paredes verde escuro, em uma poltrona, sentado confortavelmente estava Sherlock Holmes, lendo um jornal.

- Olá, John. - Foi tudo o que ele disse, sem ao menos desviar os olhos. Por alguns milésimos de segundos, Watson ficou ali, estático, sua mente tentando voltar a ativa. Para infelicidade do cérebro de John Watson, aquilo não era tudo. No sofá lateral, estava ninguém menos que A Mulher. Sim, ela mesma. Irene Adler. Usava roupas simples e carregava algo que parecia um embrulho de cobertores em seu colo. De repente, o embrulho começou a chorar. E John Watson foi ao chão.

- Ele desmaiou. - Irene disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas e, voltando-se para o detetive, acrescentou - Ganhei a aposta.

Sherlock apenas colocou o jornal de lado, ignorando a mulher. Olhou para o corpo inerte de Watson no chão.

- Mary! Seu marido desmaiou! - Disse em voz alta e uma Mary curiosa veio da cozinha.

- Acho que o choque foi demais para ele. - Ela disse, enquanto Sherlock ajudava a colocar John sobre o sofá, expulsando Irene do mesmo. Ela resmungou qualquer coisa.

Dali a alguns minutos, John recobrou a consciência.

- Você está bem? - Perguntou Mary, entregando-lhe um copo com água.

- Eu acabei de ter um pesadelo horrível.

- Ah! Muito obrigada por ter me chamado de "pesadelo horrível", John! - Reclamou uma indignada Irene, que andava de um lado para o outro da sala carregando o embrulho.

- Achei que você fosse mais forte, John. Não mentalmente pertubado, a ponto de desmaiar por qualquer coisa.

- Mentalmente pertubado? MENTALMENTE PERTUBADO? Mentalmente pertubado é quem forja a própria morte, desaparece por dois anos e depois volta como se nada tivesse acontecido!

- Eu não fiz isso.

- Ah, não?

- Não. Desapareci por um ano, dez meses e vinte e três dias. Sinceramente, é matemática básica.

E então o punho de John Watson veio ao encontro do rosto de Sherlock Holmes. O detetive foi pego de surpresa e acabou batendo na parede. Antes que pudessem continuar, as mulheres interromperam; Mary segurando John e Irene apenas observando Sherlock se levantar, com o indício de um olho roxo.

- Parem com isso, garotos! Nem parece um reencontro feliz. - Irene sorriu cinicamente.

- AONDE QUE ISSO É UM REENCONTRO FELIZ?! - Watson estava nas últimas de tão furioso - E O QUE É ISSO? - Acrescentou gritando, apontando para o colo de Irene Adler.

- Esta é a Meg. - Respondeu a mulher.

- É um bebê. De onde veio esse bebê?! - John Watson, pobre John Watson, não sabia mais no que pensar.

- Achei que para um médico você seria mais esperto, John. Não entende os princípios básicos da reprodução humana. - Responde o detetive.

John estava...não havia muitas palavras para expressar aquele momento. É legal quando você volta para casa e seu amigo supostamente morto vem para jantar e trás a mulher e o filho.

Filho.

Sherlock Holmes com um filho.

John sentou na cadeira, tentando raciocinar. Mary voltou para a cozinha, lembrando que havia uma travessa no forno.

- Mas este bebê... - John começou, apontando sem jeito para a criança.

- Veio do necrotério.

- COMO É QUE É?

- Eu precisava de alguém para cuidar da criança...

- Então ele foi até a Argentina porque precisava de uma babá. - Irene completou.

- Você não estava na América? - Ele questiona.

- Você disse que ela estava morta. - Sherlock respondeu.

- A Argentina fica na América. - Irene responde como se falasse com uma criancinha que estava aprendendo geografia.

- Você foi até a Argentina cuidando de um bebê? - John aponta incrédulo para Sherlock.

- Não é um "bebê". É a evidência de um crime.

- A evidência se chama Meg, Sherlock. - Irene comenta - Não se preocupe, John. Se fosse um menino, seria Hmish. Não fique com ciúmes.

- EU NÃO ESTOU COM CIÚMES! - Ele praticamente grita, enquanto Mary volta da cozinha.

- Você está falando muito alto, John. Os vizinhos vão começar a reclamar.

- É melhor escutar sua esposa.

- Mas..

- Sem "mas", John Watson. Agora vamos todos jantar em paz.

- Escute sua esposa. - Sherlock repetiu, observando o olhar mortal que a bondosa Mary lançava sobre o marido.

Assim, os quatro (mais o bebê) sentaram a mesa para jantar. Irene comentou que ficaria esperando Mary terminar, para que ela pudesse segurar a criança.

- Como foi que você sobreviveu aquela queda? Eu vi você cair.

- Isso é elementar, John. Depois de todo esse tempo achei que já tivesse solucionado o mistério. Aparentemente, me enganei. Sua mente continua vazia como sempre.

Não se sabe como John se controlou. Apenas aplicou sua raiva para o ato de cortar a carne.

- John! Assim vai arranhar meu prato!

- Mas, Mary! Ele..

- Pare de falar e jante!

- Sua esposa é muito agradável, doutor Watson. - Disse uma irônica Irene.

- É. A esposa do sujeito sentado ao meu lado também é. - Comentou, visivelmente estressado.

- Não sou a esposa dele. Estou recebendo para cuidar da criança. Apenas fingimos sermos casados para deixar Buenos Aires.

John tentava engolir o que estava em seu prato, sem muito sucesso. Sherlock comia até feliz, elogiando as habilidades culinárias de Mary. Irene ainda segurava Meg, a bebê-evidência.

- Certo. - Disse Watson, após alguns minutos de um tenso silêncio - Vocês poderiam me explicar sobre o bebê?

- Eu já disse. Peguei no necrotério.

- "Pegou"? No necrotério?

- Esse bebê testemunhou um crime. Ele é testemunha e evidência.

- E você está achando que essa garotinha vai, do nada, começar a descrever o criminoso, é isso?

- Não seja idiota, John. Ela é a chave para que eu possa resolver esse caso. Mas ela estava chorando muito em Baker Street. Temi que os vizinhos pudessem ligar para meu irmão, então viemos para cá. Não quero Mycroft metendo o nariz em assuntos que não dizem respeito a ele.

John optou por apenas escutar. Era demais para assimilar em uma única noite.

- Como eu dizia, esse bebê estava no chão do necrotério. Obviamente, o criminoso o deixou ali. Mas por que e para que? Então eu o peguei emprestado.

- Você sequestrou um bebê?

- Não! Não tinha ninguém olhando para ser sequestro. Eu também não pedi recompensa alguma.

- Você roubou um bebê?

- É um termo mais apropiado. - Comenta Irene.

- Eu não consigo...raciocinar.

- Então trate de engolir a comida e pare de brincar com ela. Aposto que com o estômago cheio seus neurônios voltarão a funcionar. - Reclamou Mary.

- John, eu já disse o quanto adoro sua esposa?

**Não sei no que eu estava pensando.**

**Por favor, não me matem.**


End file.
